


Be careful what you wish for

by arsipaci14



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), olicity - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8047228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsipaci14/pseuds/arsipaci14
Summary: Una noche Felicity decide olvidarse y desconectarse del mundo real. Aceptando la sugerencia de su amiga de ir al Verdant Club, lo que empezó como una simple salida, hará que ella descubre un nuevo mundo dando rienda suelta a sus fantasías.





	Be careful what you wish for

**Author's Note:**

> Buenas, este es mi primer fic en este fandom. Fue una idea que anduvo rondando mi mente y simplemente debía escribirlo. Esta inspirado en un viejo fic que escribì hace años de otro fandom y bueno, espero les guste. 
> 
> Recuerden que review son amor :D

Alguna vez se han preguntado, por qué a las personas les atrae lo prohibido?. A decir verdad, el ser humano, por naturaleza es curioso y muy intuitivo. Las personas sienten una especial satisfacción al transgredir las normas. Por ejemplo: un beso robado, miradas traviesas con alguien comprometido, alguna cerveza que se nos olvida pagar o un simple coqueteo con alguien que acabamos de conocer… Son momentos dulces en los que el temor a explorar y ser descubiertos, produce una auténtica sensación de placer.

Los expertos lo denominan “miedo y placer consciente”, es decir, que no es algo doloroso como el que experimentamos ante una amenaza; este miedo, es algo placentero y gratificante. Es algo que se puede palpar y controlar. Cada persona define su tempo.

Es aquí donde se encontraba Felicity, en el Verdant Club, el lugar más famoso de Star City. Club para adultos que te prometía tener la mejor noche de tu vida, incluso, podrías dar rienda suelta a tu imaginación y cumplir tus fantasías. 

La causante de que Felicity saliera de su zona de confort era la famosa Sara Lance. Su única amiga, la cuál se conocieron en la estación policial de Star City donde Felicity trabaja como encargada de Seguridad e investigadores informática. Sara Lance es la hija de uno de los mejores detectives de la ciudad, el gran Quentin Lance.

Sara le dio una invitación la cuál decía que hoy abrirá nuevamente sus puertas el famoso club y sería una noche especial en donde Felicity podría relajarse un poco y si era posible, tener sexo con alguien ya que a como Sara le dice “tu falta de vida social y sexual, te está envejeciendo lentamente”. 

Felicity no es de esas personas que disfrutan de la vida nocturna, ni mucho menos, de acostarse con cualquiera que se le presente en frente. Pero hoy, simplemente haría la excepción debido a que estos últimos meses con el caso de china white han sido estresantes y bueno, una noche de liberación, no estaría mal para ella.

Decidió ponerse un vestido color rojo, el cual le llegaba hasta arriba de la rodilla y dejaba al descubierto un sensual escote donde se acentuaba muy detalladamente sus pechos, al ser pegado al cuerpo, acentuaba su figura de manera sensual, sus glúteos bien levantados dejando bien marcadas cada una de sus curvas. Sus zapatos eran cerrados, de tacón alto color crema, dejando al descubierto sus largas y hermosas piernas. Su pelo, estaba hecho en ondas las cuales caían como cascadas de oro por su color rubio, su maquillaje era natural y su labial que tanto la caracterizaba, rojo sangre. Su perfume elegante de rosas y orquídeas para desatar los deseos de cualquier hombre.

Sin ningún problema entró al club, directamente a la zona VIP gracias a Sara. Se adentró un poco y logró visualizar a Sara, la cual se encontraba lista en la mesa.

-”Esta noche vamos a divertirnos, lissy”- exclamó Sara con emoción pasandole un shot de tequila el cual Felicity tomó de un solo golpe para entrar en calor y en ambiente.

La música sonaba por todo el club, la gente con su antifaz puesto y bailando y saltando en la pista. Ella simplemente miraba y tomaba para relajarse un poco. 

-”Lissy, vamos a bailar”- sin esperar a que ella diera una respuesta, tomó su mano y la arrastró directamente a la pista. 

De una a una, la pista se fue llenando y ella empezó a sentir como el alcohol empezaba a fluir en todo su cuerpo, quitando cualquier inhibición en ella. De repente, las música para un momento y un hombre habló. 

-”Buenas noches, Pecadores. Sean bienvenidos al club verdant. Mi nombre es Tommy Merlyn uno de los dueños del club y esta noche seré su anfitrión” - se escuchaba como la gente gritaba eufórica en el club.

-"Bueno, esta noche haremos una clase de juegos. Vamos a jugar con el vendaje" explicaba merlyn.

Sara y Felicity cruzaron miradas de asombros y sara gritaba de emoción.

-"En la barra, hay un bol, el cual contiene varios pañuelos los cuales serán usados para vendarles" eran las indicaciones y todas las personas se dirigieron a la barra para agarrar el pañuelo correspondiente.

-"Lo tienen?" preguntò Merlyn

-"Siiii!" el público y las chicas gritaron.

-"Muy bien! Antes de seguir, quiero agradecerle a mi hermano, no de sangre pero sí de corazón porque gracias a él, esta inauguración y estos juegos se están llevando a cabo. Un aplauso para el!"

Todos los que se encontraban en el local, estában aplaudiendo y gritando.

-"No revelare su identidad, porque el se encuentra aquí mismo y al igual que ustedes estará disfrutando de esta noche”

De repente se apagaron las luces, felicity tomó la mano de Sara en señal de miedo pero al final, volvieron a encenderse y varios del staff estaban empezando a vendar uno a uno a todos los que se encontraban en el club. 

Cuando todos estaban vendados, tommy merlyn volvió aparecer en los oídos de todos los presentes. 

-”Bueno, frente a ustedes, se encuentran sus respectivas parejas." informaba Merlyn, -"Estiren su mano derecha y tomen la mano de su pareja" ordenó y todos procedieron.

Felicity estaba nerviosa y dubitativa, pero luego estiró su mano y chocó con un brazo, el cual inició a palpar y sintió un saco, se sentía una tela elegante, con estilo ejecutivo se podría decir, bajando suavemente hasta encontrar su mano, la cual él hombre que se encontraba frente a ella atrapó al instante.

-"Antes de empezar, le daremos unos minutos para que se acostumbren y pueden intercambiar nombres. Ustedes decidirán, si dicen su nombre real o no"

De repente, felicity sintió al tipo tirar de su mano hasta hacer que chocará contra su pecho, mientras su mano izquierda, rodeaba fuertemente su cintura. Suavemente, sin poder moverse por el asombro, el miedo y el nervio, sintió como se acercó a su cuello y empezó a inspirar su aroma y subiendo lentamente hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja y susurrar,

-"Con quien tengo el placer, de tan deliciosa compañía?" susurro en tono suave y sensual que hizo sus piernas temblar.

Felicity sacó el aire que estaba conteniendo en sus pulmones y al respirar nuevamente, sintió su olor. Su perfume embriagador, olía a hombre, a sensualidad. Su mejilla quedó pegada a la de ella y sintió raspar un poco su barba.

-"Felicity.." Respondió en un susurró y sintió como esbozaba una sonrisa. Siguió moviéndose hasta sentir su respiración estaba a tan solo centímetros de su oído.

-"Oliver" respondió con voz un poco ronca y sensual -"Esta noche, seré el encargado de cumplir cada una de tus fantasías"-agrego y ella quedó congelada. 

Oliver, ese completo extraño, sin rostro, con solo sus palabras, hizo que Felicity por primera vez en su vida, no pensará en nadie más solo en disfrutar de esa noche que apenas estaba por comenzar.


End file.
